


Go Down in History

by GraceEliz



Series: The Eldritch Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Gen, Ghosts, Hey Look Plot, set 300 years post-tcw, supernatural and paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: Fives assures you he can direct you.The Commander says nothing.You protest, Fives cajoles, the routine becomes, well, routine.You are now heading to Kamino.
Series: The Eldritch Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Go Down in History

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because people tend to love one and hate the other when it comes to Fox and Fives and I just love them both. Title is, again, from Centuries. This is a follow-up to Remember me for Centuries. Nearly went with some turn to dust some to gold, and also the poison few.

The Ghost in blue with the hole in his chest is the only blue Ghost on Coruscant actually does things. Other than him, none of the other blue Ghosts interact – in fact, the one who used to follow the Commander around, back in the early days when they started haunting you, is the only time you’ve ever found evidence of a blue Ghost doing something in response to a living being (except this one). You know this, because there have been studies done, and research, and there is a whole section of the local history archive about it. Out of all the Ghosts of the ancient Guard who are known to interact with, well, anything, only one is blue, and he was shot. They say, when he appears, you can still see the wound, the hole in the armour. They also say, or the whispers do, that he was shot by one of the Guards.

You're not sure if that's true.

What is true is the smouldering hole. He told you to _remember_ , and you have tried, but the memories come without control. You cannot influence them, you cannot encourage or dissuade. Frankly, life has become something of a living nightmare. Being the only person possibly ever to be able to actually converse with the Ghosts is terrifying. The Jedi, even when you asked, can’t help you – their entire Order was destroyed by these Ghosts, or whoever was controlling them. When you asked, the Commander and the blue Ghost with the hole in his chest came with you.

The blue Ghost and the Commander do not seem to talk to each other. There is no money in the entire universe which could convince you to ask about it.

He has an old fashioned 5 on his temple. You call him Fives, and that seems right, but you still only know the Commander as Commander.

The Commander and Fives follow you everywhere. Not quietly, which is just straight-up annoying now that you’ve grown used to the constant presences on your peripherals: they’re always trying to teach you things, to explain combat, even to make you learn to shoot. You may be a child of the City, you may have known the Ghosts for your entire life, but having them pestering you is something else entirely.

The Otherworldly isn’t even something you want to be involved in.

 _If you shift your left leg,_ begins Fives for what has to be the ninth time this week. He isn’t as tender as the Commander is – Fives is an angry Ghost and his red counterpart is a sad one.

“Shut up, Fives,” you hiss, shifting your boxes. Your boss grunts, resigned now to the constant paranormal in their café.

The Commander doesn’t even uncross his arms. He’s surprisingly gentle, but he’s also very stern. Fives is the fun Ghost, if a Ghost can be such a thing.

_You need to learn to fight so you can take us to Kamino._

You blink. “What’s Kamino and why should I take you there? You Ghosts can’t leave the city, everyone knows that.”

_We can’t leave, but you can take us._

“That makes no sense.”

Huffing, your boss glares over at you. You glare back, because it isn’t like you chose to have these Ghosts following you around. They’re just here, all the time, and always bugging you to _remember_. At least the visions have faded out – you’re more likely just to see the afterimage of something now, no more immersive horrors, no more warships and ashes and the screams. Nightmares are still a problem, because nobody would recover from any of those visions – what’s the past tense of a vision, anyway? – in a hurry, let alone you, prone to nightmares anyway. The rest of the shift goes mercifully peacefully, no Ghosts who wouldn’t be around normally except your two. You’d never really considered, until the Commander started drifting through your wall on the regular, that the city was built around the Ghost-routes, but you know now it is. There’s doorways, walkways, so on, built where the Ghosts walk. It’s a little nothing which makes life less creepy.

Unless, you know, they’re turning up and talking to you in your head, and making you generally known for being haunted. By now, most people you know are fairly sure you’re either evil, about to die, or being punished for an ancestor’s sins.

No, this is worse.

“I need time off,” you say, indicating over your shoulder at the Commander. His brows lower. For a Ghost, he’s very expressive with his eyebrows.

Your boss sighs.

Kamino, according to the records, doesn’t exist. There is nothing there now even if there was beforehand, just a barren ocean where once were apparently cloning facilities, which is evidently why they want you to go back there. Given how recalcitrant the Commander is when he isn’t prodding at memories and assuring you that you’re okay, it’s a miracle you got that much out of him. Still, your pilot’s certificate isn’t exactly recent, and you’ve never actually left Coruscant.

Fives assures you he can direct you.

The Commander says nothing.

You protest, Fives cajoles, the routine becomes, well, routine.

You are now heading to Kamino.

_Thank you._

“You’re welcome, Commander,” you answer. His translucent hand brushes over your shoulder, leaving a chill and a rising pain which you kick away on reflex. You’re getting good at it. There is frost on the edge of the co-pilot seat, where Fives is lazily tapping his fingers, and you decide to ignore the fact he has a smouldering hole in his chest yet still leaves chill behind him. They’ve both been dead around three hundred years.

You cannot believe you’re actually doing this.

Fives leans forwards. _I miss space._

 _Last time I was in space I got murdered,_ says the Commander.

“Thanks for that.” Kriff, you’re getting comfortable with them. What has your life become? “I still don’t remember whatever it is you need me to.”

The Commander leans against your seat, leeching your bodyheat. _You will._


End file.
